


Singed

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Femdom, Mostly Maledom, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shumako NSFW Bingo, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When making love in the Metaverse, never, ever leave an Agi-attributed Persona equipped.Or, Joker gets a little too into fucking Queen.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anonymous, ShuMako NSFW Bingo





	Singed

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Took a few liberties with the bingo, here are the prompts I used:  
> Oral  
> Wholesome/Vanilla  
> Experimenting  
> Codenames  
> In the Metaverse  
> Dirty Talk
> 
> And if you squint there's:  
> Biting  
> Femdom  
> Worship
> 
> Also Makoto does not wear panties under her thief outfit, you literally cannot convince me otherwise-

Mementos was, quite frankly, a surreal and scary place. Gone were the uniform, sleek designs of each of the palaces, and, in their place, was an eerie, mismatched expression of human desire, adorned with bones and bathed in blood-red. The Path of Sheriruth, which had miraculously allowed the thieves to enter after the degradation of Sae’s palace, was no different - the glowing walls cast crimson shadows on both the hulking, masked figures inhabiting the area along with the cat-shaped car currently trekking its way through.

Joker was at the wheel, as usual, humming a familiar tune as he rounded corners and evaded shadows in order to get to the station platform more quickly. It had been a long Mementos trip, and he could see the toll it was taking on his team. Skull, usually loud and boisterous, sat silently in contemplation. Panther was at Skull’s side, napping silently on his shoulder. Noir sat as poised and properly as ever, but the fluttering of her eyes spoke of her exhaustion. A loud snore from behind told Joker that Oracle and Fox were fast asleep, their bickering long since finished. Even Mona, who usually piped up in situations like these, was silent.

A quick glance to his side, however, revealed the only member of the team (besides him) that didn’t seem down for the count. Queen flitted about quietly, choosing to be productive during the otherwise boring Mementos car rides. Documents upon documents filled the space around her, some pertinent to her student council work, others to the ongoing battle against Shido, a few adorning little doodles of the two of them together. It seemed even the infallible Ms. President could get distracted from her studies.

As thoughts travelled back to one of their most recent “study sessions,” Joker conceded with a smirk that she definitely could.

“Queen,” Joker broke the silence, noticing a stray paper on the floor, “you dropped one.”

“Oh, that’s where that went. Thank you, Joker.” Queen shot him a small smile as she bent down to pick it up.

And holy shit.

If Joker had been slightly aroused by his recollection of their previous lovemaking, the sight of his girlfriend’s ass - perfectly accentuated by the tightness of her uniform - kicked his arousal into full gear. His cock, now starting to harden, made concentrating on the road (and, frankly, anything but Queen’s ass) a quite displeasing offer. 

“Joker, look out!” came the shout from Queen, sitting back up just in time to see Joker swerve into a shadow. Her gloved hand instinctively shot to the line where his stomach met his pelvis in an effort to brace him, but grazed something else entirely.

‘Fuck. She totally felt that.’

As the rest of the team jolted awake to see the black mass split into a Jack Frost, Makoto’s hand hovered just over the rapidly growing tent in Joker’s boxers, almost in disbelief about what she had felt. A quick glance at his embarrassed, blushing face all but confirmed it, but to his surprise, he wasn’t met with an admonishment. Instead, Joker was greeted with a deep blush mirroring his own, a sexy lip bite, and darkened eyes. The half-liddedness of her crimson orbs and the slight rubbing of her thighs together shot almost unbearable waves of arousal through him. He needed her.

“Yo, Joker, Queen! Stop flirting and come help!” Skull yelled, dodging the Bufudyne cast his way. Panther, knocked down by the ice attack, left the current team without their leaders and without any reliable way to damage the shadow.

Ignoring the aching of his cock, begging for release, Joker steeled himself for battle. Although his thoughts danced between Queen’s face contorted in pleasure and how much he’d love to be buried deep within her, Joker pushed them aside for the moment in favor of choosing which Persona to switch to.

“Seth!” called Joker, as a menacing black dragon materialized behind him. The Jack Frost fired a Bufudyne his way, but he dodged with little effort. “Agidyne!” The dragon shot a fireball from its mouth, knocking down the snowman, and leaving it on just a sliver of health. “Queen!” Joker’s second-in-command flew through the air, fist at the ready. Upon its connection, the Jack Frost dissolved into dust.

Queen’s finishing blow, while effective in defeating the enemy, was also quite effective in heightening Joker’s arousal even more, if that was even possible. With another picturesque view of her ass, Joker couldn’t stop the thoughts of his cock buried between her cheeks from entering his mind. He wouldn’t last much longer.

“All right! Nice work team!” Panther cheered.

“Nice work Joker and Queen!” Noir agreed.

“Hey, look guys! I see the platform!” Ryuji yelled, pointing to where the platform indeed signalled the end of their trek.

Attempting to hide his raging erection, along with a few more dubious motivations, Joker made a proposition, “Let’s stop here for today and head back. We can make it to the next barrier during our next trip.”  
“Sounds delightful. In that case, I’ll try and finish a new piece today.” Fox replied, striking an odd pose.

“Ignore Inari, Joker, let’s get out of here!” Oracle countered, excited to be free of the dreary landscape. The team walked the few feet to the platform, preparing to ascend back to the entrance of Mementos.

Joker, although aching with need, was prepared to return to the real world with the rest of the team - and either continue with Queen back at Leblanc or rub one out himself. The sound of his footsteps on the Mementos stairs came to a halt, however, as he noticed Queen had yet to move from her spot on the platform. And, by the way his Third Eye picked up her subtle shifting, her slightly labored breathing, he knew she wasn’t quite ready to leave either.

“Hey, guys. Queen and I are going to stay behind for a bit. We’ll catch up, go on back to the real world without us.” Joker informed the team.

A chorus of “okay” and “alright” echoed amongst the thieves, with Skull giving Joker a knowing smirk.

They barely lasted until the last of the team was out of earshot.

All at once, they were at each other, Joker and Queen exchanging searing, bruising kisses. Queen felt her back hit a nearby pillar as he hoisted her up, legs entwining around his waist; she cupped his face with both hands, angling it to deepen their kiss and allow their tongues to meet in the middle. Grinding against one another, the pair groaned in unison as waves of pleasure shot through their bodies, electrifying their blood and leaving them hungry for more.

Breaking their kiss, Joker unwrapped Queen’s scarf, discarding it like wrapping paper. It was indeed a gift he was unwrapping - the milky skin of her neck never looked so enticing. Placing an open-mouthed kiss on the skin of her neck and suckling, Queen moaned and threaded her hands through his raven locks to maximize contact. 

Reaching a gloved hand down to her clothed core, Joker disconnected from Queen’s neck to purr in her ear, “I can’t wait to be inside you, Queen.” He accentuated his words with a quick nip at her neck, the jolt of pain sending a pleasurable wave down her body.

“R-Ren,” Queen captured Joker’s name around moan, her voice hitting a crescendo. Whether it was from Joker’s enticing words, teeth, or the friction of his fingers, she didn’t quite know.

“Careful, Queen,” Joker reprimanded, teasingly. She whined as he stopped his ministrations on her clit. “We’re still in the Metaverse, aren’t we?”

“R-right, Joker.” Queen corrected herself, grinding herself against his fingers, chasing her release through the latex of her thief outfit. 

However, she would have no such luck, as Joker took an unfathomable amount of pleasure in teasing her relentlessly. Holding her by her asscheeks, and lightly kneading the flesh found there, Joker began a descent down her body, eyes glimmering with a teasing note. “Our team strategist, forgetting something as simple as our codename rule? I think she needs to be punished.”

With a searing Joker smirk that somehow made her all the more wet, Joker tore the latex covering her core, and peppered kisses lightly around the place she longed to be touched most.

“Joker...please, don’t tease me..!” Queen attempted to grind into his face, wanting any sort of friction. Joker supplied her none until his lips lightly grazed her clit, causing her hips to stutter and her protest to die as a sigh upon her lips.

A long stripe licked up her folds caused any and all protests to cease, Joker’s name trapped around Queen’s lips as she moaned unabashedly. Her fingers dug pleasurably into his scalp, raven hair framing dark, lustful eyes.

Tangy, yet sweet sensations flooded Joker’s senses, and he knew he would enjoy this immensely, despite the throbbing of his member. “You taste so good Queen,” he accentuated his words by suckling at her clit lightly, Makoto doubling her grip in his hair in response. “I honestly can’t get enough.”

Redoubling his efforts, Joker gripped her ass tighter as he dove in, lapping at her folds like a starved man. Queen, not expecting the harsh assault, cried out in a symphony of surprise and pleasure, and wrapped her legs tightly around Joker’s head, ensuring he couldn’t deny her orgasm. Amidst the rapid tongue-fucking she endured, Queen could feel Joker smirk against her pussy as increasingly louder moans and sighs erupted from her body, her pleasure building at a steady pace.

Intending to help her chase her orgasm, Joker increased the stimulation by adding a finger to pad and circle lightly at her clit. Queen could feel the tight coil of her orgasm approaching, her boyfriend’s ministrations pushing her over the edge.

With a cry of his codename, Queen came, white clouding her vision and her legs and thighs trembling with pleasure. Joker lapped lightly at her juices, tasting her, and softly brought her down from her high. Setting her on the platform gently, Queen attempted to catch her breath, soft pants echoing across the station platform and donning a red flush rivaling the glow of the Mementos walls.

“Enjoyed that, did we?” Joker swelled with pride (and a few other things) at reducing Queen to this state. Despite his cool facade, however, the very obvious tent in his pants told a quite different story. He could no longer ignore the angry throbbing of his cock, begging to be touched.

Queen, now mostly recovered from her previous orgasm, eyed his clothed length hungrily. “Shut up and take me, Joker,” she ordered, a low growl in her throat, taking control. He was more than happy to oblige.

Quickly thumbing her left nipple through her corset, just to get one last moment of teasing in, Joker quickly discarded his black pants and boxers. He shivered lightly as his cock was exposed to the cooler air, a small bead of precome gathering on the tip.

Joker gasped in surprise as Queen scooped the bead off with her thumb, bringing it to her lips. Darkened gray met hooded crimson as she sensually licked it off, Joker thanking the heavens above that Queen matched his love, his _lust_ , in full.

Queen rose to a standing position, and he felt himself follow, completely entranced by the sight of her. “Joker...I want you to fuck me,” she commanded, standing regally amongst the doom and gloom that was Mementos.

Happy to comply, Joker tightly gripped her hips as he sunk in slowly, pinning her against the pillar once again. The pair released a simultaneous groan at the feeling of being united once again, and didn’t stop until they were flush against one another.

Tight, hot, _wet_ , sensations flooded every corner of Joker’s mind, and, combined with his lack of stimulation prior, led to him almost releasing at the moment of junction. However, clinging onto his vestiges of control, he managed to hold back his orgasm.

“Joker,” Queen coaxed, grinding on his cock, locking her legs around his hips. “Come on and fuck me.” 

Pulling out and sharply thrusting back in, Queen yelped as Joker buried himself to the hilt again. The newness of the position allowed Joker to reach a deeper, sweeter spot within her, one that had Queen seeing stars. Pulling her hips in to meet his thrusts as she bucked simultaneously, the pair established a quick, rough pace. Joker felt his self-control slipping once again, every clench of her walls around his cock sending shockwaves up his body and allowing a moan to escape from his lips.

Queen fared no better, the punishing pace producing pleasured gasps, sighs, and moans. Once again, she felt the coil in her core, and knew her second orgasm was fast approaching. Joker could feel it too, her hips growing erratic in meeting his thrusts and her walls clenching even harder around his cock.

With lips trapped around his codename and a quick circle of her clit, Queen felt her building tension release, legs and walls spasming around Joker. Her juices trickled down the place where they connected, signs of their shared pleasure evident. Joker, finding release imminent, placed both hands on the wall behind Queen, his thrusts growing erratic as well.  
Finally burying himself to the hilt, Joker groaned as he released, hot spurts of cum painting Queen’s walls white. His hands on the wall heating rapidly, Joker shot another spurt within her only for his hands to singe the wall next to Queen’s head with a burst of fire.

Surprised at the Agidyne released mere inches from her head, Queen lunged forward, sending the two careening towards the platform, still connected. Joker’s red gloves smoldered with the remnants of fire.

Pulling out of her carefully, alarm plastered across his features, Joker quickly attended to his queen. “Makoto, I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

“I’m alright. I wasn’t hit at all, fortunately. What happened?” Queen inquired, genuine curiosity on her face.

“The moment, the feeling, I just...got lost in it. I guess I don’t quite have full control over my Persona abilities after all. I’m sorry Queen, I ruined everything.” Joker looked genuinely downtrodden.

“Hey, you didn’t ruin anything. You were amazing - I don’t know if I’ve ever cum as intensely as that. You’re very gifted, especially with that mouth of yours.” Queen smirked, taking her chance to tease him.

Joker smiled sheepishly, relishing in the praise given by Queen. His hand outstretched for hers, and she took it in kind.

“Next time we do this, maybe switch to a Persona with some less dangerous abilities. Oh, and Joker?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t think I missed that little slip earlier. Our team leader, forgetting something as simple as our codename rule?” Makoto mimicked him, eyes darkening with desire once more.

Joker gulped, knowing he was in for a long night.

“I think he needs to be punished~”


End file.
